Third Generation
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Thirty years after Voldemort's demise. There's a new generation now. One that doesnt remember him. One that doesn't fear him. Follow them through their first year, to their last. Mostly OC's. T for safety, as always. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Its been thirty years since Voldemort died

**Third Generation**

**Summary: It's been roughly thirty years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and saved the world. This is the story of his grandchildren, their friends, and their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, and not me, owns this. I just own the plot and some OC's.**

"_**Failure is only the opportunity to begin again more intelligently".-Henry Ford**_

Chapter One: First Day

Samantha Simon, Kenneth Potter, Romeo Potter, and Tanya Weasley waved good-bye to their parents. They were all excited about their first year at Hogwarts, and it showed in their young faces.

Lilly and Scott Simon smiled at their youngest daughter. Edward and Cole, her older brothers, were already on the train.

Albus Potter grinned at his son and his wife, Joy Potter, blew kisses to him. Carrie, Kenneth's older sister, waved goodbye as well.

James looped his arm through Olivia's as their children, Ares and Romeo, waved goodbye.

Hugo waved at his daughter Tanya. Alice, his pregnant wife, tottered a little, but managed to wave.

Rose and Michael waved at Julie, and she waved back.

The train whistle blew once more, and the train started to move.

As the train swept out of sight, Rose looked over at her family. A brother and cousins. Lots of cousins.

Then she spotted a shock of white/blonde hair.

Scorpios Malfoy and his wife.

"Let's go Michael." She said. Michael nodded and they left.

Her family soon followed.

INSIDE THE TRIAN

Samantha, Kenneth, Romeo, and Tanya were so excited to be going to Hogwarts. They were all sharing a car on the train.

"So, what house do you think we're all going to be in?" Kenneth asked softly. He was always calm and quite.

"Duh! Gryffindor!" Tanya said, punching the air. Her red hair stuck out all over the place, as usual. Her grandmother, Hermione, said she acted a lot like her granddad, Ron. And she did.

"Yeah. Or maybe Hufflepuff." Samantha said.

Romeo sneered at her. "Oh please. The only reason you want to go into Hufflepuff is because Steven's in there." He said.

His cousin glared at him.

"Is not." She said.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Is too and you know it." She said. Samantha scowled and flipped her sleek black hair over her shoulder. Her emerald eyes smoldered.

"Okay…Ro, where do you think you'll end up?" Kenneth asked as he nervously ran a hand through his brown, slightly curled hair. He didn't like fights at all. He got it from his mom.

Romeo grinned. "Gryffindor, if the hat has any sense. But if not, I know I _won't_ end up in Slytherin." Everyone nodded agreement. After all, no one in any of their families has ever been in Slytherin.

"What about you Kenneth?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, well, Gryffindor. What else?" He said, smiling softly.

"I'm gonna be on the Quittitch team." Romeo said suddenly.

Everyone rolled their eyes. They heard it _far_ too often.

"For that you have to know how to stay on a broom, Ro." A new voice said. Everyone looked at the door to their car.

Ares, Romeo's older brother, stood there, smiling.

His brown hair looked nice and neat, as where Romeo's red hair was messy and all over the place.

"Shut up Ares. I can too stay on a broom!" He shouted at his second year brother.

"Whatever. Keep deceiving yourself. Anyway, we're going to be there soon, so you might want to be getting into your robes." He said, and then he was gone.

They all did as they were told, and got into their black robes.

Soon enough, the train stopped.

"This was, first years!" A prefect said, directing them toward an exit. They all left the train, talking excitedly. It was dark out, except for a few lanterns.

"This way to the boats." Another prefect said, herding them toward the lake.

They all got into boats. Five in each, including an older person.

Samantha ended up with Kenneth, Romeo, and a blonde boy.

"Hey, I'm Samantha." She said, sticking out her hand. She loved meeting new people.

"Chaos Malfoy." The boy said, and then turned away. Samantha frowned, but then smiled as they started moving.

She looked out at the other boats. In the dark, all she could see were the lanterns and their reflections.

She looked down into the dark water that was gliding under them.

She thought she saw a light…

"Mermaids." The prefect said. Samantha looked up.

"Really?" She asked her voice soft and enchanted.

"Yeah. Don't look too long, or they'll grab you and take you down there. And you'll die." He said matter-of-factly.

Samantha gulped and looked back ahead, at the castle that was looming ever closer.

"And there's Hogwarts." The prefect said.

They all stood in the Great Hall. The first years and the prefects. Everyone else was seated.

A thin old woman stood up. Her face was drawn with hundreds of wrinkles and her hair was gray, but she smiled warmly at the students.

"I am Headmaster McGonagall. You may call me Professor. Now, as I read your names step forward and sit down on the stool. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and it will tell you where you belong." She said.

She started reading off names.

Soon, she said, "Samantha Simon." Samantha stepped forward.

She sat down, and the old hat was placed gently on her dark hair.

"Hm…Gryffindor would be a good place for you…but so would Raven Claw…even Slytherin…" The hat said.

Samantha held her breath.

"You are very difficult, just like you're Grandfather Harry…" The hat murmured so only she could hear.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally shouted. The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, especially her relatives.

Romeo, Tanya, and now Samantha sat at the Gryffindor table. Kenneth was the only one left from their family.

"Kenneth Potter." McGonagall read.

Kenneth stepped forward and sat on the stool.

The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Hm…another difficult one indeed. Slytherin might suit you…or maybe Hufflepuff…" The hat was more muttering to itself now.

Kenneth hoped it wasn't Slytherin.

"Hm…Slytherin!" The hat bellowed. Kenneth paled. The Slytherin table cheered.

The faces of all Kenneth's family in Hogwarts stared in shock. Kenneth made his way to the Slytherin table, and sat in an empty seat.

A few more names were called.

Then, "Chaos Malfoy." The boy with the blonde hair that Samantha had talked to on the boat stepped forward. The sorting hat was put n his head as he sat down.

"Slytherin, no question." The hat called out. Chaos smiled.

He went and ended up sitting next to Kenneth.

"A Potter huh?" His sister sneered. Artemis hated the Potter's as much his grandfather, Malfoy, did.

Chaos just didn't like them much, but he wouldn't go so far as to say _hate._

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was sorted, and everyone was eating.

The meal came to a close, and the prefects stood and directed their houses to the common rooms.

Everyone knew it was going to be a _very_ long year.

**A/N**

**Okay, so that was my first try…how was it? Be honest! Should I continue this or what?? Well, please let me know!**

**-edge**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Potions Class

Chapter Two: Wild Centaurs

Samantha hadn't talked to her cousin Kenneth since the first day. She hadn't really had time. Besides, Slytherin and Gryffindor students generally didn't talk much.

"Kenny!" Samantha cried as she raced towards him across the field. They were outside with Professor Collin, the grounds keeper. He was teaching them how to go about handling wild centaurs.

She stopped just short of running into her cousin.

Kenneth smiled at her. "Hello Sam." He said in his soft manner. Samantha grinned at him. She had really missed him!

"Oh Kenny! How has your first week been?" She asked excitedly. He looked all right…

"Better than I expected it to be. How was yours?" He asked her.

She smiled again. "Brilliant. I love it here, I truly do!" She exclaimed. Then she frowned. "So everyone in Slytherin House is treating you well?" She asked softly.

"Of course we are! Slytherins take care of their own!" A new, smooth voice said. Samantha looked up, and met the startling gray eyes of Chaos Malfoy.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, so do Potters." She said finally.

The stared each other down for a few more seconds before Kenneth stepped between them.

"Sam, Chaos, stop. We're supposed to be paying attention." He said softly.

Samantha and Chaos both smiled and looked at Kenneth.

"Okay Kenny." Chaos said softly, for only him to hear. But Samantha heard it anyway.

"Now, who wants to be first?" Professor Collin asked.

No one said anything.

"How about Miss Simon and Mister Malfoy? You do recall when I said this should be done in pairs?" They nodded, even though they didn't know a single thing he had said.

Chaos and Samantha stepped foreword and took the apples that Professor Collin gave them.

A young centaur, no more than three human years old, came forward slowly.

Chaos held out his empty hand, Samantha held out the apple.

The centaur grabbed the apple from Samantha and started to eat it.

"There there." Chaos said, going foreword to pet it. It shouted something and kicked him. He flew into Samantha, and they went flying.

He ended up landing on top of her against a tree.

The young creature rand off, while the class surrounded them.

"Gerroff a me!" Samantha said, her voice muffled from being squashed by Chaos.

Chaos got off of her, and then helped her up.

"Idiots! Were you even listening?" Professor Collin asked.

They shook their heads, looking at the ground.

Professor Collin scowled. "Minus ten points each." He said. They hung their heads as their House mates groaned.

"Now, off to the Infirmary, the both of you. You too Potter, to make sure they get there." Professor Collin said.

Kenny, Chaos, and Samantha started off.

"Stupid Malfoy." Samantha muttered. She knew all about her family's history with the Malfoy's. And it wasn't pretty.

"Stupid Gryffindor." Chaos muttered, glaring at her. The glare was partially ruined because he had to grab his side form the pain.

"Stop fighting! It doesn't matter what house we're in! It doesn't matter what our names are! Just stop being so stupid about it!" Kenneth shouted.

Samantha stopped. She could count on one hand how many times in her life she had heard her cousin shout. She gaped openly at him.

"Sorry Kenny." Chaos murmured.

Samantha nodded.

"Kenny's right. Just because of who our parents and grandparents are…it doesn't mean _we_ should fight. Truce?" Samantha asked, holding out her hand.

Chaos was going to shake it, but a flash of that Malfoy dignity hit him hard.

"I won't fight, but that doesn't mean I have to be your _friend_." He said, sneering. Samantha growled.

They made it to the infirmary without fighting anymore, but they were all tense.

"Oh my, what happened?" Madame Pomphrey, now in her late eighties, hurried around, seeing to Chaos's cracked rib and Samantha's concussion.

"Now, no class for either of you today. Stay here and rest. Potter, you go on back now." Kenneth nodded and left.

Samantha reclined in the infirmary bed Madame Pomphrey had told her to use. Chaos reclined in his own bed as well.

"You're fault." Samantha, never one to give up a fight, murmured when Madame Pomphrey left.

Chaos sighed and looked over at her.

"Was not. If you hadn't run over to Kenneth, we would have all heard what Professor Collin had to say." He said.

Samantha glared at him. _Stupid pureblood, always blaming everyone else_, she thought in her head.

**A/N**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Well, hope you liked it. Please R&R, okay?? More soon.**

**Oh, and Collin is kinda like Hagrad, but a real Prof.**


	3. Chapter 3

Third Generation

**Third Generation**

**Summary: It's been roughly thirty years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and saved the world. This is the story of his grandchildren, their friends, and their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, and not me, owns this. I just own the plot and some OC's.**

"_**Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood." -Marie Curie**_

Chapter Three: Quidditch

Samantha awoke in her bed, in the first year girls' dormitory. The comforting colors of red and gold surrounded her. That was one of her favorite parts of being in Gryffindor. The colors. She absolutely loved them.

Her roommates, which included her cousin Tanya Weasley, were already gone. A note on Samantha's trunk stated they had orders from Madame Pomphrey not to wake her up.

Samantha groaned as she got out of her bed, her head hurt very badly. She was hoping that the git Malfoy was as sore as she was. Or more so.

She got up and checked the time on eth magical clock. She was late for Potions! She hurried to get dressed.

She rushed down the stairs, into the Common Room, and then out again. She rushed down the moving staircases, happy they were stationary.

"Where are you off to, young lady?" Asked a stern voice from next to her.

She looked over and saw nearly headless Nick. The ghost.

She smiled at him. "Potions!" And then she was running again, hoping she wouldn't run into a prefect or a professor, or worse, the headmaster.

She made it to the Potions room surprisingly quickly. She had been half afraid she would have ended up lost.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she came in, quickly scanning the room for an empty seat. She found one, next to a girl in Ravenclaw.

"And just why were you late to my class?" A stern, icy voice asked her.

She smiled sheepishly, and then located her Potions professor.

"Over-slept." She said, glaring pointedly at Tanya, whom she could see now.

"You shall stay after class and discus it further with me. And minus five points from Gryffindor for disrupting my lecture. And by the way, I am Professor Croew." He said.

Samantha suddenly vividly remembered her grandfather's stories of Professor Snape, and hope Croew wouldn't be like him.

Kenneth Potter, the first Potter to ever be sorted in Slytherin, was having fun. Right now he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and their instructor was a very pretty young woman name Abigail Stine. She was explaining to the class a little about herself.

"I'm twenty-nine, and this is only my third year teaching at this wonderful school. While you're in my class you'll learn all manner of things about the Dark Arts. And the first lesson, my wonderful pupils, is fear." She said. She then smiled and stood still, waiting for a student to say something.

A timid little Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Um…what exactly does fear have to do with the Dark Arts?" She asked.

Professor Stine grinned. "Good question. Three points to Hufflepuff." She then sobered a little. "Fear is a very easy emotion to manipulate. If it is known that a powerful wizard or witch fears something, then that is their weakness, and it can then be used against them. The key to getting around that is not to fear _nothing_, but to be brave enough to face your fear. Now, I want you all to tell me what your worst fear is when I call on you." She said.

Students shared looks, but she ignored them.

She called on Kenneth's friend, Chaos first. "Mister Malfoy, is it? What's your fear?" She asked.

Chaos frowned, and thought for a moment. "Spiders." He admitted. Several other students shuddered as well.

The Professor smiled softly and a box appeared behind her, with Chaos's initials on it. He gulped.

She then picked a Hufflepuff, whose fear turned out to be heights. A ladder appeared.

Soon the room was full of all manner of objects, ranging from bird cages to funhouse mirrors.

Finally she called on Kenneth. "What's your fear, Mister Potter?" She asked him.

He furrowed his brow. What _was_ his fear? His granddad Harry was always talking about how _he_ feared that Voldemort would return and he would be too weak to stop him again.

Finally Kenneth said, "The dark, not because I can't see, but because I can't know what else is near me." The professor smiled at him, and Kenneth was surprised to see nothing happen in the room.

"Would you all like to know my fear?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

She turned serious again. "My fear is the full moon. Would you like to know why?" She asked. Again, eager nods.

She frowned now, the first time in eth entire class period. "I fear the full moon, because I am a lycanthrope, or a werewolf. Even though there is a potion now that helps my kind manage our little monthly problem, I still fear that it might not always work." Everyone was silent as they processed this information.

Kenneth was surprised, but not upset by the information.

Then, the professor smiled again, and she said, "Now, onto the second lesson, which is facing those fears."

Everyone tensed.

The first fear to be tested was one of the Hufflepuff girls who feared snakes. A box was opened and a long, emerald green boa slid out of the box and onto the floor.

It was well over six feet long. It slithered along the floor, and the girl fainted. It went over to her in interest, passing Kenny along the way. It stopped very suddenly when noticed him.

"_Hello there. How could anyone possibly be afraid of you?_" Kenny asked it. The teacher paused in her retrieval of the snake. Had one of her students just used Parsletongue?

The snake stuck out its tongue and then said to Kenny, _"Well, my day jussst keepsss getting better and better. How isss it you can ssspeak to me?"_ It asked.

Kenny shrugged, and then Professor Stine was putting eth creature back in its box.

"Tell me dear, did you know you were a Parstlemouth?" She asked.

Kenny shook his head. His granddad was one, so it was likely he could be too. If so, then couldn't his cousins as well?

"I see." She said. And then she continued with the lesson, getting halfway through when it was time for the students to leave. Kenny had flying next, with Gryffindor.

"A Parstlemouth, huh? That's very rare Kenny." Chaos said as they walked to their first flying lesson. Kenny shrugged and nodded.

"I am Professor Gole. I shall be you're flight instructor." Said a small, thin woman with a sharp nose and black eyes.

"Doubt she can even stay on her broom long!" Said Tasha Zabini from next to Chaos. Chaos snickered, and Kenneth did as well, just so his friend wouldn't question him.

Samantha gave him a disapproving look from the line opposite his.

"Five points from Slytherin for that comment, Miss Zabini." Said Professor Gole.

"Now, you each notice you have brooms on the ground by your sides. Place your hand in the air above them, and then command it to come up by simply saying 'up'." She said.

The students did as told.

Romeo, Samantha, and Kenneth's brooms all immediately leapt into their waiting hands. Tanya's followed shortly after, and then Chaos's as well.

As soon as everyone had their brooms in hand, Professor Gole nodded.

"Good. Now, swing your right leg over and keep your feet firmly planted on eth ground, and the handle of your broom firmly grasped in your hands. Then, gently push off, hover for a few moments, and come back down." She said.

Samantha, Romeo, Kenneth, Chaos, and all the other students all took to the air. Samantha loved it! Flying was amazing, even if she wasn't moving yet.

Kenneth found himself quiet comfortable up on the broom. He felt steady and sure, and was unafraid of falling off.

Romeo grinned like an idiot at Tanya, who smacked him in the arm.

Chaos tottered on his broom, and Kenny was a little worried he would end up falling off.

But then everyone landed again.

Gole smiled tightly. "Good. Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off, and fly at a slow pace. Fly forward, and then turn around and fly back to your spot, then land." She said.

Samantha kicked off, and took off. She was going perhaps faster then the professor had wanted…

She spotted something out of her peripheral vision and climbed higher in the sky to see what it was.

Her cousins and Chaos had all followed to see too.

"What is it?" Tanya asked.

Romeo set his mouth in a grim line. "A forest fire." He said severely.

"What are you all doing up here? The exercise was to…oh my." Professor Gole was stopped from lecturing when she saw the fire in the Forbidden Forest.

"Everyone, follow me." She said, and they took off flying toward the cottage that Professor Collin lived in when the school year was going on.

"Tyler! The Forest's on fire!" The flight Professor yelled down at the man that was in the garden.

He stood up quickly.

"Are you sure Diane?" He asked. Gole nodded.

Professor Collin cursed out loud, and then smacked his forehead for doing it in front of the first years.

"Okay. Lend me a broom and I'll fly to tell the Headmaster." He said. Gole nodded, and pointed to Tanya. She dutifully landed and gave up her broom.

Gole had the rest of the class land as well.

"Professor? Aren't forest fires natural?" A Gryffindor girl Samantha thought was named Kate asked.

Gole nodded slowly. "Yes. But the forest was started by the Founders, and spelled not to burn." She said.

The entire class gasped, and exchanged very, very upset looks.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but I FINALLY figured out the rest of my plot line! Yay! Anyway, this is just book one. Please tell me what you thought? More reviews make me type faster!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sneakign Around At Night

**Third Generation**

**Summary: It's been roughly thirty years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and saved the world. This is the story of his grandchildren, their friends, and their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, and not me, owns this. I just own the plot and some OC's.**

"_**Courage is like love, it must have hope for nourishment**_**." -Napoleon**

Chapter Four: Sneaking Around At Night

Dinner in the Great Hall was a very quiet thing that evening. The Headmaster was gone, as were several of the teachers. The rest were very strained and upset, and it bled into the student body like a disease.

Samantha couldn't stand it, so she went to bed early.

But as soon as she was certain her room mates were all fast asleep, she got up, opened her trunk, and found the cloak her grandfather had given her the day before she was to board the train for Hogwarts. She put it over herself, and was pleased to see her feet and legs disappear. Then she also got out the map that her grandfather had given to her, against her grandmother and her parents' wishes.

She snuck out of her dormitory, and then out through the Common Room as well.

The Fat Lady gave a little 'oh' of surprise as her portrait moved to let someone out but no one could be seen.

Samantha moved slowly down the stairs, skipping the step that wasn't real, and then stopped as the base of them. She pulled her wand, which was holly wood and a griffon's feather, and then the map from her pocket.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She said. She could see the castle grounds now, and she smiled to herself.

She eventually made it to her destination, which was the roof. The map had helped a great deal as she had had to duck into a spare classroom to avoid the Headmaster as she made her rounds.

Samantha looked out over the grounds of the school from her spot. She was very near Gryffindor Tower actually. She looked out over the Forbidden Forest, and saw an eerie greenish glow. It was still burning it seemed. She frowned.

If it was a regular forest fire, then wouldn't it be easily put out? Surely a non-magical fire would be easily remedied?

Then a thought struck her as she watched the green glow.

Fires were red, normally anyway. And it was a magical forest that was burning, was it not? SO of course it would be a magical fire.

The wind changed and suddenly heard faint screaming, along with the sounds of spells being shouted. And she smelled wood smoke and charred meat…she gagged and quickly left the roof.

She was too preoccupied in her thoughts to take out the map again and watch where she was going.

So it really shouldn't have surprised her when she ran into another person.

She fell down, and the cloak fell partly of her, revealing her head.

"Samantha?" She looked up, into swirling grey/silver eyes. Blonde hair framed a somewhat concerned face.

"Chaos?" She asked. How had he even remembered her name?

"Sam! What are you doing out here?" Kenny asked, popping up next to Chaos.

Samantha stood up, brushed herself off, and then put the cloak around her shoulders.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kenneth Potter. And you don't have a cloak or a map." She said.

Kenny smile and shrugged. "We're Slytherin. We don't care about the rules. Besides, no one's up right now anyway." He said confidently.

Samantha opened the Marauders' Map under the cloak so that Chaos couldn't see it and looked at their current position.

Only their names were anywhere near.

"Fine." She huffed. Then she turned and left, for once not caring if her cousin got into trouble. After all, he hadn't acted like Kenny just now. He had acted like a Slytherin prat.

She made her way to her room, but she had trouble sleeping, because of Kenny's new attitude and what she had experienced on the roof.

Kenny couldn't see Sam now, of course he couldn't. She was using the Invisibility Cloak that their grandfather Harry had given her. Of course, Harry had thought they would all end up in Gryffindor or at least share the two treasures.

Kenny mentally shrugged as he and Chaos continued to their destination.

"Here it is." Chaos said sometime later. Kenny was surprised that they had ended up outside of an old bathroom. A girls' one, nonetheless.

"Um…Chaos, what are we doing in a girl's bathroom?" Kenny asked.

Chaos was about to answer when a moan erupted from one of the stalls. A girl, who looked like she had died when she was their age or not much older, floated out of the stall, crying and screaming.

"That's Moaning Myrtle." Chaos said. As soon as he said her name, she fell silent, glaring at the two boys.

"What do you want?" She asked, angry.

"Just wanted to see something, Miss Myrtle." Kenny said politely. She smiled at him and floated closer.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter's blood in you. Tell me, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kenneth Potter and this is Chaos Malfoy." He said, introducing his friend and housemate as well.

Myrtle was silent for a long moment. "Chaos. What a suitable name for a Malfoy. But you're in Slytherin, aren't you Kenneth?" She asked.

Kenny nodded, shushing Chaos's remark about _his_ name.

"Fine, just be gone quickly." She finally said, and floated away again.

Chaos led Kenny over to one of the sinks.

"My grandfather Draco told me about this. Said he heard rumors about it after you're grandfather, Harry, defeated something inside it." Chaos said.

He was saying more to his friend, but Kenneth wasn't listening. He was watching in fascination as some engraved snakes started to move on the porcelain. He said something to them then, but even he wasn't sure what.

Chaos's surprised gasp brought him back to reality.

"Kenny, you did it! It's moving!" He said. Indeed it was. All the sinks were moving now. Soon, a gaping hole was staring up at them, as if daring them to jump in and see what was in it.

And Kenny wanted to. He wanted very badly to go down and see what was there.

But again Chaos's voice stopped him.

"Hey Kenny, we should wait until this weekend, when we don't have classes." He said reasonably. Kenny nodded, and the sink slid back into place.

As they were leaving, Kenny said softly, "Don't say anything to anyone." Chaos nodded.

As they made their way back to the dungeons, Kenny thought about his house.

He felt a little more confident now. And in Slytherin, everyone stuck together, or at least knew that if they needed it, others would help.

Because as Professor Croew, their Head of House had said, Slytherins have to watch out for each other, because no one else will.

But Kenny knew that wasn't true. His family at the school would watch out for him.

Then he wondered why Sam had just gone off with the Cloak and the Map. Surely, if she had cared, she would have lent them one or the other, so they wouldn't land in any trouble?

Kenny shook his head and got ready for bed. He dreamt of all the stories his grandfather and his great uncle told him about the Chamber of Secrets.

**A/N there you go! Be pleased that it was that fast. I've got band camp, starting tomorrow. It goes from 8am to 5pm, everyday, Monday through Friday. I went through it last year too, so from experience, I'll be WAY too tired to do much else when I get back. We march for the entire day, only stopping at noon for a half hour lunch break, and a couple more times a day for 5 minute water breaks. Ugh. Anyway, try marching in eth hot sun all day carrying a trombone, which I play, and which ways like, five/six pounds. By the end of the day it feels like 30. Anyway, that was a long, drawn out reason as to why I probably won't update for a while. Sorry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
